20 steps next to you
by UchihaAnaKarina
Summary: Él, nacido en la cuna de una familia asquerosamente rica, con su futuro ya dictaminado por sus propios padres. Ella, nacida en el seno de una familia asquerosamente pobre, sin un futuro por delante, de lo cual se encargaron sus propios padres. Él con veinte años. Ella con diez. ¿Qué tienen en común? SasuKarin
1. Chapter 1

**PREFACIO:**

_Dolor._

_Gotas Carmesíes._

_Gotas transparentes, aquellas que saben a sal._

_Una piel magullada, roja por los golpes._

_¿Por qué le había tocado aquél destino?_

_Ella tenía que luchar por obtener algo de comida, aunque fuese tan solo unas migajas._

_Dios era injusto._

_La vida era injusta._

_No, su destino ero totalmente incierto e injusto._

_Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse._

_Ella solo pedía cerrarlos, y no volverlos a abrir._

_¿Era mucho pedir aquello?_

_¿Qué le quedaba por perder?_

_Un estruendo._

_Volvió a abrir sus ojos._

_Vio como su madre, que yacía en el piso, le daba un ataque por las drogas consumidas._

_Vio como su padre, decía cosas incoherentes mientras tomaba aquél cuchillo de la concina entre sus manos._

_Mierda._

_Sabía que tenía que irse, no quería morir de aquella forma._

_cojeaba lentamente, quizá así su padre no la notaría._


	2. Onikisu

**Declaimer aplicado**

Lo único que me pertenece es esta historial, la cual adapté a una novela en la que trabajé como proyecto final en mi universidad.

Espero sea de su agrado, y a leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ****オニキス****(Onikisu/Ónix)**

El frío viento que llegaba desde el sur, hacía helar los huesos de las personas en Alemania. Y es que a pesar de estar a finales de septiembre, en aquél distrito de Köln se veían obligadas a sacar sus distintos tipos de ropas abrigadoras, pasando desde calentadores y aguantes, hasta botas y zapatos.  
El poco sol que lograba iluminar a la metropolita ciudad, se reflejaba en ventanales de enormes edificios de concreto, yendo desde los más sofisticados, hasta los más modestos. Fuera del enorme edificio de concreto del emporio Deutschland-Uchiha, se encontraba un hermoso Ferrari Italia 458 Ozil, que ronroneaba cual felino fuera de la enorme empresa, ubicada a orillas del gran canal Rhein, en la enorme avenida Konrad-Adenauer-Ufer, haciendo que varias cabezas giraran hacia dicho automóvil

Un valet parking que portaba su negro uniforme con tal pulcritud que superaba al mismo Adolf, se acercó hacia el Ferrari abriendo la puertezuela, y de éste bajó el hombre con un traje, zapatos y reloj Armani, con seguridad, era el más apuesto y elegante de toda Alemania.  
Llevaba una conversación bastante amena con algún empresario desde aquél celular tan moderno, estiró su brazo para entregarle las llaves al joven que le tenía abierta la puerta del coche, soltando un simple ''donde siempre'', sin mirarlo, siguió avanzando hacia la entrada principal.  
Posiblemente no se inmutaba de tantas miradas que iban dirigidas a él, muchas jovencitas-mujeres, y mujeres ya maduras se ruborizaban a su paso, haciendo que otros hombres lo mirasen con recelo, y es que no aparentaba tener aquellos treinta años de los cuales se sentía completamente orgulloso, aunque probablemente estaba aún más orgulloso de aquél apellido del cual era portador.

Era un sol andante, cualquiera que lo mirase, no podía detener tal acción, suspiros y delirios era lo que causaba en todas las personas que lo mirasen a su paso. Pero quizá él mismo no era consciente de tal belleza y sensualidad que emanaba; su cabello negro y desenfadado le daba el toque de madurez deseada, sus cejas que, si bien no eran pobladas, eran completamente bien definidas, sus pómulos no eran prominentes, lo cual le hacía tener aquella apariencia delicada, pero su barbilla ligeramente cuadrada le daba aquél toque ''macho'' que gustaba, era así como sus labios eran enmarcados, que si bien no eran delgados, eran algo gruesos, claro, sin caer en lo ridículo. Muchas mujeres concordaban en que sus ojos, eran aquél sello característico del Uchiha; eran completamente obscuros, con ese brillo que dejaba sin aliento a cualquiera, era aquella clase de magnetismo sensual y erótico que te hacía temblar, pero también tenían ese aire de frialdad, aquellos ojos eran la cereza de ese pastel andante.

Un segundo hombre de quizá mayor edad que el azabache, se apresuró a abrir la puerta de cristal para él, se inclinó levemente y propició un ''buenos días'', aunque el mismo sabía que su superior no regresaría tal saludo, en realidad, no regresaba ningún otro saludo. Recepcionistas, secretarias, trabajadores e intendentes, siempre lo saludaban enérgicamente ''Buen día, buenos días, ¿Cómo se encuentra señor? ¿Está listo para hoy señor?'' eran los rutinarios diálogos de las personas que lo rodeaban, el simplemente seguía caminando, no quería perder tiempo en saludarlos o cualquier otra acción que implicara tiempo precioso para su empresa.

Entró a su enorme despacho, que constituía aproximadamente dos pisos de alto y muchos cubículos de ancho, en el centro se encontraba su escritorio de caoba, medía aproximadamente metro y medio, en él podían verse distintos papeles ordenados, carpetas azules y de color crema, una computador blanco Mapple , en una esquina del mismo, una lámpara de acero inoxidable y una enorme silla de cuero café. Detrás del escritorio se encontraba un enorme ventanal que dejaba ver todo el distrito, también se podía contemplar el enorme cielo que ahora se encontraba ligeramente nublado.  
El piso era de un gris reluciente, las suelas de sus finos zapatos de Armani se deslizaban con facilidad en el mismo, dónde se reflejaban las elegantes arañas de plata que colgaban del techo, no eran ostentosas —ya que odiaba malgastar en lo que no era completamente necesario— y estas estaban delicadamente fabricadas, sin llegar a ser hoscas.  
Las paredes de mármol negro daban esa aura de profesionalismo al despacho, en una de ellas se encontraban distintos diplomas y reconocimientos enmarcados en plata, en otra pared, un enorme librero de madera tallada, con distintos libros de ediciones viejas sobre finanzas, economía, estadística, etc.

Se sentó en su cómoda silla, contemplando todo lo que tenía, o mejor dicho, lo que no tenía. Su vida ya estaba completamente planeada, desde con quien se casaría hasta cuantos hijos tendría.

«Otra pieza del ajedrez—pensaba—Un peón más»

Prendió su computadora, y revisó su correo electrónico —Con cuenta de la empresa, claro— y en la bandeja de entraba se encontraba un correo de ella, su ya elegida esposa.

. . .

**De: **Haruno Sakura  
**Asunto: **Cena

Uchiha Sasuke, no puedo esperar a que sea noche, ciertamente disfruto tu compañía, puedes pasar por mí a las ocho en punto.  
Estaré esperando, Oh, lo olvidaba, llevaré el contrato de asociación conmigo.  
Sin más, me despido.

Haruno Sakura  
Accionista y Financiera de Haruno's Corp, Inc.

. . .

Un arreglo, eso era toda su vida desde que tenía memoria. Cerró el correo electrónico y comenzó a firmar y revisar papeles.  
A cada día que pasaba, sus esperanzad de elegir algo -o alguien- se hacían cada vez más nulas.

Dio un enorme suspiro, deseando que el día acabara, pero aquél apacible momento se vio interferido por el teléfono.

— ¿Qué sucede Ino? - preguntó el ojinegro.  
— Fugaku-sama le llama por el interfono, ¿le comunico?  
— Adelante, comunícame con él.

Uchiha Fugaku, el hombre que por sangre era su ''padre'', aquél que jamás demostró cariño o compasión en ninguna etapa de su vida.  
De personalidad fuerte, de carácter hosco, de aspecto inmutable y frío, ese era él.

— Tenemos que hablar - dijo finalmente el cabecilla.

«Continuará»

* * *

_Bien, si llegaron hasta acá ¡felicidades! ganaste un pase a dejar reviw xD_  
_Mi amado muso —si es que así se le llama a los hombres que te inspiran— andaba muy agitado._  
_en menos de tres horas hice el capítulo que, espero, haya sido de su agrado._

_Sé que ha sido mucha descripción, pero me parece que al menos así se harán a la idea de como es el entorno.  
Sin más me despido, actualización la próxima semana :)  
_


	3. Kanojo

**Declaimer Aplicado**

Es triste cuando un anime te gusta tanto, que desearías que fuese tuyo :'c

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ****彼女****(Kanojo/Ella)**

Sus sucios y descalzos pies, que temblaban a cada pisada sobre el asfalto, le dolían hasta las entrañas. No sabía cuánto había corrido o caminado, ya que desde que salió de su 'hogar' lo hizo con la mirada gacha, en su trayecto se había tropezado con distintas personas, todas ellas con finas ropas ¿había llegado a la zona más rica de Köln?

Después de unos segundos, alzó la mirada para poder saber en qué parte se encontraba. Tiendas de Berska, Armani, D&C y otras tantas eran las que la rodeaban, muchas personas de la alta sociedad la miraban con desprecio o asco, ella no sabía definir cuál de esas era la correcta.

Se miró en un espejo para ver su aspecto; estaba despeinada, tenía puesta una ligera blusa lila de manga corta, un pantaloncillo desgastado, aquél que había utilizado desde cuarto grado, sus brazos estaban mallugados, sucios y con algo de sangre, bajó su mirada y sus pies de igual forma estaban sucios y bastantes rojos por todo lo que había corrido.

Estaba hecha un desastre.

Entró en un callejón que se encontraba entre dos tiendas, y se acurrucó entre un enorme contenedor de basura y una pila de viejas cajas. De ellas salió un vagabundo, con no más de veinticinco años, apestaba a alcohol y otras cosas que con probabilidad era yerba.

— Vamosh lindurah, no quieresh pashar… un agradable rato.. – dijo el vagabundo, mientras se tambaleaba de un lado al otro en aquél pequeño callejón.

La pelirroja saltó del lugar donde se había quedado sentada, ya había lidiado con este tipo de personas, así que no le respondió nada. Se alejó lentamente de ahí, evitando hacer rabiar al sujeto, y una vez que se hubo retirado lo suficiente, salió corriendo de ahí.

Correr.

Ya se había cansado, llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndolo, sus pies ya no durarían un segundo más.

Y ese segundo llegó.

Se cayó de lleno en la acera, puso sus manos para que su cara no terminara igual que ahora sus adoloridas rodillas. Tomó un poco de aire y se levantó, pero el dolor no se lo permitía. Quedó hincada en la banqueta, poco a poco extendió sus dos piernas, de tal manera que ahora sus pequeños glúteos quedaron en contacto con el frío piso.

Sus rodillas estaban hechas un desastre, estaban raspadas totalmente, y de aquello salía un líquido escarlata, ella intentó sobarse, pero soltó un pequeño quejido ante el contacto.

Se quedó llorando en la calle, mientras qué personas pasaban de largo, ignorándola, ignorando su pequeña e insignificante vida, que quizá era mucho más difícil que la de ellos. Pensó que tan sólo el costo del abrigo de una señora mayor —la cual hizo un gesto de asco hacia la pobre pelirroja— le alcanzaría para comer sin problemas tres semanas.

— Niña, quítate de en medio, estorbas – dijo un anciano con un tono despectivo.

Ella seguía llorando, podían irse a la reverenda mierda si por ella fuera, ¿Qué acaso las calles son libres para transitar? Levantó la mirada, y por gracia divina, comenzó a nevar.

«Nieve —pensó— El cielo me odia»

Como pudo, se levantó poco a poco, apoyándose en sus propios muslos para hacerlo, ya estaba completamente levantada cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

— ¿Estás bien?

Ella alzó la mirada para ver quién era aquél hombre que se había preocupado por ella.  
Alto, de cabello un tanto largo y castaño, con ojos negros y piel algo morena, tenía unas pocas arrugas en la cara, de complexión delgada y algo fornida, tenía puesto un elegante traje obscuro con una reluciente corbata gris plata.

Parecía hosco y duro, por lo cual ella se alejó, retrocediendo un paso, él se enderezó, y después se quitó la enorme gabardina café que tenía puesta, poniéndola en los hombros de la pálida pelirroja.  
Ella se quedó estupefacta por tal acto, ya que ni sus propios padres habían sido tan amables con ella en su corta vida.

— Gracias, ahora estoy bien señor.

El hombre la inspeccionó de pies a cabeza, y pudo notar con facilidad que no estaba bien. Le revolvió el cabello en un gesto amable, y se volvió a ella, tomando una postura para quedar a su altura.

— Eso – dijo apuntando a sus heridas – no me hace creer que estas bien.

La niña de ojos carmesíes se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, no quería que un extraño se apiadase de ella. No quería ser una carga para él, o alguien más.

— No, no estoy bien. – respondió finalmente ella.  
— ¿Te gustaría pasar al hospital antes de que te lleve con tus padres?

Ella agachó la cabeza, era obvio que no quería regresar con sus padres, no quería volver ni en un millón de años, o incluso si su vida dependiera de ello.  
El hombre comprendió lo que aquello significaba. Quizá no fue el mejor padre del mundo, pero sabía cuándo a sus hijos les incomodaba algo, así que simplemente hizo una mueca —Que era un intento de sonrisa— Ante tal acción, Karin soltó una pequeña risita.  
— Te curaremos y cuando estés mejor, veremos que más sucede.

.

.

Recorrieron todas esas calles en aquel lujoso mercedes Benz 2013 clase C, la pelirroja seguía sorprendiéndose, ya que solamente había presenciado tales automóviles en televisión, abría los ojos completamente mientras observaba detalladamente el interior.  
— ¿Te gusta? – irrumpió el señor.  
— Es muy… bonito.

El hombre sonrió un poco mientras manejaba tranquilamente, después encendió la calefacción; la pequeña de ojos carmesíes se acercó sus manos a aquellas rendijillas donde salía el aire tibio mientras se dirigían al hogar del aquél señor.

«Confiar —pensaba— tan solo eso»

Llegaron al enorme condominio del hombre, que se comprendía de toda una manzana en la calle Am Kümpchenshof, hansaring y Adolf-Fischer-Straße, la pequeña niña de piel pálida se asombró ante tal magnitud de aquella 'casa', ya que era el total de todo su barrio.  
El cancel eléctrico se abrió cual magia, el auto siguió avanzando ahora en el interior de la propiedad, una vez que se hubo parado justo en frente de las enormes puertas de la casa, un anciano de traje obscuro y guantes blancos se acercó para abrir la puerta del conductor.

— Señor Uchiha, bienvenido… - musitó mientras se inclinaba.  
— Avísele a las mucamas que tenemos una visita, que preparen el baño con agua tibia y que el médico venga a revisar a la chica – dijo la orden mientras entregaba las llaves al anciano, después se giró para ver a la niña en el interior del auto – Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella se mordía las uñas, no sabía si después de aquél cuento de hadas, donde aquel hombre era un 'hado padrino' —le daba todas aquellas atenciones— se esfumaría al día siguiente.  
¡Al diablo con todo aquello! Debía disfrutar lo que jamás volvería a tener.  
Tomó un poco de aire y sonrió.  
— Uzumaki – musitó – Karin Uzumaki.

* * *

Termina!  
Bien, todavía falta mucho, la historia ya está trasada.  
Además tardo en hacerlo por que ¡oh sorpresa!  
tengo que investigar calles, distritos, leyes federales ¡en fin!  
Espero les haya gustado ¿reviws? 3


	4. Kare

**Declaimer aplicado.  
**No, no son míos, pero en esta historia es como si lo fuesen ( U/u/U )

* * *

**Aclaraciones:  
**digo, es por si no saben en qué consiste el fanfic, y les diré las edades de cada personaje:  
Sasuke: 30 años.  
Fugaku: 50 años.  
Karin: 10 años.  
Sakura: 27 años.  
Itachi: 36 años.  
Debo dejares en claro que la relación entre Karin y Sasuke aún no se desarrollará (no, no soy lolicon) no hasta que Karin tenga una edad decente como para tener una relación.

Sin más que aclarar, les permito que lean :3

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ****彼****(Kare/Él)**

La rubia de ojos azules y piel blanca se le había acercado con unas carpetas en la mano, papeles que firmar, recibos, facturas y demás; Pero la rubia se había agachado de más, dejando sus senos a la altura de los ojos ónix de él. La habría ignorado como muchas veces lo había hecho, le habría dicho que se fuese y parte de la tarde habría de transcurrir normalmente, pero había algo en él que no lo dejó.

— Cierra la puerta. – dijo en una orden seca y con voz ronca.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió, sabía lo que sucedería, y estaba más que complacida en aquello.  
No es como si engañase a su novio Shikamaru, ya que ella lo amaba inmensamente, y tampoco era traicionar a su amiga Sakura, con quien él se casaría, pero… Hacerlo solo un rato no estaría mal ¿no? Además, tanto de parte suya como del Uchiha, no había sentimientos de por medio.

— Ven. – musitó el azabache.

— Que quede claro, esto no significa nada.

La rubia se dirigió con lentitud hacia el pelinegro, mientras esta se quitaba la blusa.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente en brazos de la Yamanaka, el azabache le dijo con un simple movimiento de cabeza que todo había terminado, ella se arregló tal y como había entrado, saliendo nuevamente.  
Antes de marcharse se giró hacia él.

— Recuerda que a las ocho debes pasar por Sakura, faltan aproximadamente media hora – dijo mientras miraba su reloj de mano, le sonrió al azabache, se inclinó ligeramente y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.  
Una vez que se hubo ido, el azabache sacó su vino blanco seco chardonai, junto con una fina copa, se sirvió y comenzó a disfrutarlo; Ya hacía bastante tiempo que no disfrutaba de algo, ni siquiera había disfrutado el sexo con la joven rubia, pero debía admitir que fue una buena amante —Sí, había sido su primera vez con la Yamanaka— dio un suspiro, se acomodó el saco y se puso su gabardina negra Armani.

El Valet Parking le dio las llaves de su coche y salió conduciendo por toda la Konrad-Adenaurer-Ufer hasta llegar al distrito cercano de Düsseldorf donde se encontraba el pent-house de la pelirrosa; dejó el coche aparcado en el estacionamiento exclusivo para los inquilinos del lugar y se acercó al elevador, el cual lo dejó en el décimo quinto piso, el penúltimo pent-house.  
Se abrieron las puertas del cubículo, dejando ver un reluciente y blanco pasillo, fue entonces que siguió caminando con paso lento, pero firme; llegó hasta el final del corredor, donde se encontraba la entrada del hogar de la joven de ojos jade.  
Tocó un par de veces y esperó a que abriera la pelirrosada, después de unos diez segundos, abrió. Se saludaron con frialdad, un simple beso casto en los labios y fue todo; hicieron el mismo recorrido de regreso, subiéndose al carro y recorriendo las calles para llegar Osteria Saitta am Nußbaum, que se encontraba cruzando el puente de Theodor-Heuss-Brücke.

— Sabes que lo nuestro; nuestro futuro matrimonio es por arreglo, ¿no Sasuke? – dijo una joven mujer que llevaba un vestido tinto, que por la parte de atrás, dejaba ver parte de su espalda.  
— Lo sé.  
— Y también sabes que hago lo posible por que lo nuestro sea llevadero, en serio, te quiero, pero veo que tú no tienes ni un sentimiento siquiera remoto a lo que es el querer.

El Maître se acercó y él mismo comenzó a tomar su orden; vino blanco Riesling y pidieron una cena ligera – ya que el azabache tenía otro compromiso surgido de improvisto por parte de su padre – y comenzaron a cenar.  
Transcurrió sin percances, y una vez terminado, pagaron la cuenta y se marcharon, el hombre de ojos negros dejó a la mujer pelirrosada en su hogar.

— Sasuke – hizo una pausa y continuó – Yo seré una buena esposa, así que no tienes por qué agobiarte si alguna vez llego a comportarme indebidamente, sé que ustedes, los Uchiha, gozan de una prestigiosa reputación, y créeme que seguirá siendo así.

El Uchiha solamente soltó un 'hump' y dio media vuelta, dejando a la mujer en la puerta de su casa.  
Todo el recorrido hacia la casa de su padre – Ya que él contaba con su propia mansión – pensaba si alguna vez llegaría a escoger algo por él mismo, sin que nada ni nadie intercediese en su camino.

Saltó del lujoso automóvil, le dio las llaves al hombre que se encargaba de él, y se dirigió adentro.

— ¿Dónde está mi padre? – dijo secamente al viejo hombre que se encontraba al pie de las escaleras.  
— En su despacho joven amo, lo está esperando.

Sin decir nada más, el azabache subió las escaleras con tranquilidad; Después de pasar unas cuantas puertas, tocó al despacho de su padre, este le indicó que pasara.

— He acogido a una pequeña chica de diez años, desde ahora vivirá aquí en nuestro hogar – dijo sin presentaciones, muy común en el cabecilla de los Uchiha.  
— ¿Y yo en donde entro en este asunto? – musitó el más joven de la sala.  
— Puesto que tu madre ha muerto, yo tendría difícil el adoptar a la pequeña.

El azabache hizo una mueca de duda, había hablado de acogerla, no de adoptarla, y algo muy dentro de él comenzaba a construir el rompecabezas que se estaba formando.

— Y como Sakura y yo nos casaremos, nos será más fácil adoptarla nosotros. – concluyó el Uchiha menor.  
— Así es, si es que te incomoda la idea de tener hijos ahora, yo puedo encargarme de ella, tú serás solamente su padre por simple papeleo, yo quiero educarla.

El hombre de ojos y cabello negro se extrañó de la actitud de su padre, ya que él no era un hombre caritativo, cuando mucho llegaba a dar unas monedas a los hombres indigentes, y eso era si ellos insistían demasiado.

— ¿Por qué padre? – preguntó el joven.  
— No es algo que te incumba, si no quieres, simplemente le diré a tu hermano Itachi, él aceptará sin la necesidad de preguntar.

A Sasuke le molestaba que su padre lo comparara con su hermano mayor, y si bien el Uchiha que era seis años mayor que él era su ejemplo, aún le calaba aquella comparación entre ellos.

— De acuerdo, lo haré. – respondió finalmente el hijo.  
— Bien, ahora ella se encuentra cambiándose, te la presentaré, ya que no quiero que haya ni un inconveniente en el proceso, puedes retirarte.

Se levantó con lentitud y salió del despacho, bajo las escaleras y se quedó unos segundos en el vestíbulo.  
Logró escuchar un quejido proveniente de arriba, lo que lo hizo girar la cabeza, logró ver unos cuantos mechones rojos, no tomó importancia al hecho.

— Joven, puede pasar al comedor, la cena está a punto de ser servida.


	5. Sore

**.::Advertencia::.**

Puede contener dejes de lolicon (no en forma de hentai, claro) ya que, será necesario para el desarrollo de la trama, si no les gusta este tipo de ''roces'' espero que sepan tolerarlos, o en su defecto, no leer el capítulo entero.  
(de hecho, casi en la parte final es cuando lo contiene, en mi parecer, no es muy fuerte, pero hay quienes no son muy tolerantes)

Para este capítulo, el clasificación será **M**.

* * *

Quiero desearles una feliz navidad, espero hayan engordado en estas fiestas de cembrina (como yo engordé, claro) y que disfrutaran al máximo de ella, y claro, que hayan cumplido todo lo que querían este año que esta por terminarse, un abrazo fuerte a todos ustedes lectores y fans del SasuKarin.

Sin mas, espero disfruten este capítulo (en el cual tardé, ya que se perdió el borrador que ya tenía adelantado)

* * *

**Capítulo 4: それ ****(Sore/Ella)**

— Joven, puede pasar al comedor, la cena está a punto de ser servida. - dijo el anciano que servía a la familia Uchiha.  
— De acuerdo. - dijo con sequedad.

El hombre mayor de cabello grisáceo se inclinó en reverencia, haciéndole saber al azabache que había comprendido. Lo acompañó hasta el comedor que quedaba no muy lejos de ahí; Éste era amplio, con una decoración exquisita, que hacía delirar a cualquiera, pero de la que el hombre de ojos profundamente helados ya se había acostumbrado, se sentó donde era y, había sido siempre su lugar, su padre le siguió, muy rápidamente se sentó en aquella larga mesa, donde le correspondía.  
Aclaró su garganta y, habló:

— Karin, ven acá por favor.

De quién sabe qué lugar, apareció aquella pequeña figura de niña, al azabache le pareció que era algún tipo de muñeca de porcelana viviente, una muñeca con cabellos rojizos, que estaban sujetos en una trenza que caía de lado, haciéndolos parecer tan intensos como el mismo fuego. De su blanco rostro resaltaban aquellos enormes ojos como rubíes, enmarcados por pestañas intensamente negras, era simplemente hermoso.

Notó que sus rodillas estaban vendadas, y supuso que había sufrido un accidente anteriormente.

Se sorprendió por el simple hecho de observarla tan detenidamente, se ruborizó, y rápidamente alejó aquellos pensamientos.

— Hol.. Hola... - dijo tímidamente la chica de orbes rojizos.  
— Bienvenida una vez más, Karin.

La pequeña niña miró hacia abajo, ya que la presencia de aquél hombre que acompañaba a fugoku-sama la intimidaba, hasta el punto de cohibirse más de lo que lo hacía normalmente.

El joven Uchiha miró por unos segundos a la pequeña Karin; Observó que sus ojos eran quizá los más brillantes y hermosos que jamás haya visto, pero notó cierto deje de tristeza en ellos, tanto que él mismo se sintió triste, y percatándose de estar mirando más de lo debido a la pequeña, giró la cabeza en dirección opuesta.

— Puedes sentarte, la comida está por ser servida - Intervino el hombre de ojos ónix y cabello castaño.  
— Gracias Fugaku-Sama.  
— Padre... - intervino el azabache - no entiendo el por qué ella debe cenar con nosotros, ni siquiera...  
— Ya te he dicho las razones, así que guarda silencio - repuso molesto el hombre, giró la vista hacia la pequeña Uzumaki y prosiguió - disculpa su actitud, una vez que lo conoces bien, no es tan huraño.

La pequeña no sabía si reírse o abstenerse, ya que las miradas de el hombre de ojos penetrantes le hacían perder la noción de donde se encontraba y de que acciones debía hacer. Le mareaba aquella mirada, la desorientaba y le hacia pensar en pequeños deseos que, no eran muy propios de una niña de su edad.

— Que bonitos ojos... - dijo en un susurro que ella pensó nadie había escuchado.

El hombre de cabello castaño y ojos negros jamás escuchó aquello, de hecho, estaba tan absorto exigiendo la cena que, solamente un sonrojado azabache logró escucharlo, al principio dudo que fuese para él -Quería dudar que, aquél cumplido que provenía de una niña, era para él- así que apartó aquellos pensamientos y colocó una servilleta en su regazo.

— Karin, pon una servilleta aquí - dijo fugaku mientras le colocaba de igual manera a ella la prenda blanca- servirá para que no te manches, así que podrás comer sin preocuparte por manchar nada.  
— Gracias... - musitó.

¿Gracias? por qué decía tantas veces gracias aquella niña, y peor aún, por que le encantaba cuando decía aquellas palabras mientras un color escarlata inundaba levemente aquellas mejillas blanquecinas, mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos, al mismo tiempo que balanceaba aquellas piernas que parecían hechas de un velo blanco.

«Joder»

— Bueno, no te presenté a mi hijo menor pequeña, él es Uchiha Sasuke.

La niña de roja cabellera giró su cabeza hacia el hombre de ojos ónice, como siempre, bajó la mirada, y el hijo menor siguió mirando a otro lugar.

— Soy Uzumaki Karin, disculpe las molestias Sasuke-sama.

Por alguna extraña e impúdica razón, aquel ''Sama'' le resultó completamente excitante.

Su miembro viril dio un pequeño brinco de placer, y el se abofeteó mentalmente por haberse permitido aquello.

«Mierda»

— Si, como sea... - respondió el Uchiha menor.  
— Hijo, ¿Cómo te fue con Sakura?

Sakura... había olvidado su encuentro previo con ella, le vino a la mente que, tenía los papeles en aquél portafolio de cuero negro que había dejado en su hermoso automóvil, pidió al mayordomo que se lo trajeran y, una vez ahí, le entregó un sobre de color canela a su padre.

— Ya esta todo arreglado, haremos una sociedad de tipo Gesellschaft mit beschränkter Haftung*, nos beneficiará a ambas partes.  
— Perfecto, no puedo estar más orgulloso de todo esto, hijo.

La pequeña fingió ignorar la conversación, pero las que más resaltaron fueron «Matrimonio» y «Contrato» sabía que eran concierne a la vida del hombre sentado a su lado, y le destrozo el corazón saber que se casaría, había sido la primera vez que un amor platónico se desvanecía con tal fugacidad, que deseo no haber escuchado nada de aquello.

Sirvieron Käflein achim* para los hombres y, a la pequeña pelirroja le sirvieron merluza y salmón con salsa de vino tinto.  
La pequeña comió poco, ya que su pequeño estómago se había acostumbrado a eso, una vez que todos terminaron todos, la mucama retiró los platos y se dispuso a limpiar la mesa, mientras tanto, la pequeña pelirroja seguía absorta en su propio mundo.

Sus pensamientos se habían ido en lo mas profundo de los ojos penetrantes y negros del hombre a su lado, su presencia era puro placer; Podía oler la colonia que tenía puesta, era alguna mezcla de océano y masculinidad, el arome le calaba tan hondo que se sentía hipnotizada por él, por su enigmática personalidad grosera, que odiaba que fuese así, pero desgraciadamente era parte de su encanto.

El azabache mientras tenía una conversación amena con su padre, notó que la pequeña respiraba hondo, por un momento se preocupo por ella, pensando que sufría algún ataque de asma, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que tenía los ojos cerrados, sus pequeños pechos subían y bajaban con tranquilidad; Quiso preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero todas esas dudas se disiparon en el momento en que ella abrió sus ojos, dejando ver aquellos rubíes.

Exhaló con tranquilidad, no tenía nada.

— Bien padre, ha sido un placer cenar aquí hoy - dijo mientras se levantaba del comedor.  
— Espero encontrarte aquí mañana, trae a Sakura contigo, hijo.  
— De acuerdo... Karin, nos vemos.

Se inclinó un poco mirándola, y salió de la habitación.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de procesar nada, por lo tanto, el de ojos ónices salió sin escuchar una despedida por parte de la pelirroja, se fue algo decepcionado, había añorado aquellas pequeñas palabras, pero quizá era mejor así.

Quizá debía ser así.

* * *

Una vez que se hubo retirado, y que las mucamas se habían marchado a sus respectivas casas, el mayordomo le indicó a la niña donde dormiría, ella lo siguió.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y, la niña se asombró de lo hermoso que era aquel cuarto, no era uno simple, el cual utilizasen para las visitas.

Este tenía rastro de haber sido de una niña de su edad.

— Le pertenecía a mi pequeña Hikari - habló el hombre de cabello castaño - ella era menor que Sasuke.

Los ojos rubíes se pasearon por toda la habitación.

Era de un tono azul pálido, tenía cierto aire maduro que rosaba un poco con lo infantil. Las paredes tenían diferentes dibujos enmarcados, todos eran bastante buenos, ella se imaginó que habían sido realizados por la misma Hikari.  
La cabecera de la cama estaba hecha de caoba oscura, con detalles de flores orientales, tenía pilares a cada esquina de la misma, y era cubierta por un dosel transparente.

El tocador era de caoba blanca, el espejo tenía forma de un enorme circulo, y, pegado en el espejo, había distintas fotos de la pequeña niña con su padre y, sus hermanos -se podía ver al azabache en sus años mosos- notó que el azabache era completamente hermoso desde aquél entonces, no se sorprendería si le dijeran que tuvo noviecillas en aquella época, aunque esto a ella le disgustaba.

quiso cambiar de tema y sacar su mente del hombre, no estaba bien pensar en alguien que tenía la edad de su padre.

— Son bonitos... Los cuadros, ¿los hizo ella Fugoku-San?  
— Así es, todos ellos los hizo.

El hombre poso una mano en el hombro de la pequeña, ella se sorprendió un poco por aquél tacto, no sabía si era uno fraternal o algo más que no supo descifrar.

— Quiero que te sientas en casa, Karin.  
— Sé que lo he dicho muchas veces, pero no me parecerán nunca suficientes... Gracias.

Con anterioridad se había puesto una pijama que había pertenecido a la misma Hikari, y el mismo hombre de ojos ónices y cabello castaño se ofreció para arroparla, ella aceptó.

Entró en la cama, mientras el hombre la arropaba, notó un ligero roce al inicio de sus pies, y en sus muslos, ella no le pareció para nada extraño, pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía que se anduviera con cuidado.

No todo era como lo pintaban.

También sintió, como el hombre le acarició el cabello, él le ayudó a deshacer la trenza, pero notó en sus ojos algo que ella había visto tantas veces en las calles.

Algo llamado lujuria.

«Continuará»

* * *

_**Notas**_

_Gesellschaft mit beschränkter Haftung*_ (del alemán, literalmente significa «sociedad con responsabilidad limitada»), también conocida con la sigla GmbH, es una forma de sociedad de responsabilidad limitada en el derecho mercantil alemán desde 1892, aplicada posteriormente a otros países de Europa Central como Austria en 1906 o Suiza.**  
**_Käflein achim*_ Espárragos blancos y verdes, rociados con cierto tipo de salsa (allá la llaman rocket)


	6. Pureryūdo

**.::Advertencia::.**

Este capítulo constará de clasificación **M+.  
**La verdasd es que, me sorprendo de las cosas que escribo, si les parece demasiado fuerte, pueden parar de leerlo y  
en el siguiente capítulo les haré un resumen, no me gustaría modificar lo que tengo, ya que sería modificar mis propios pensamientos,  
y sinceramente, no me gusta.

Contiene algunas palabras fuertes.

Sí, estará intenso, más que lemmon, es eroge/erótico.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: 前奏曲 ****(Pureryūdo/Preludio)**

Suspiro con pesadez, estaba cansado, agotado... no físicamente, si no mental, el día había transcurrido con lentitud, haciendo que el azabache se sintiera completamente desorientado, ya que el día para su boda con la haruno se acercaba, y no sólo tenía que lidiar con aquello, también tenía que lidiar con su padre —Ya que lo apresuraba con este tema— y su extraña idea de adoptar a la pequeña pelirroja.

Ella.

Aún seguía en sus pensamientos aquella chiquilla de piel blanquecina y ojos escarlata, desde la última vez que la había visto, no podía borrarla de su memoria, y lo que más le había impactado —O excitado, mejor dicho— Había sido la respiración de ella, el subir y bajar de su pequeño pecho, podría haber jurado que notó como se le erizaban los pezones bajo su vestido lila.

Ya habpian pasado dos semanas desde aquello.

Su imagen seguía tan Lúcida como la propia luna que ahora le iluminaba; Era un tormento pensar en ella de tal manera, el tan solo imaginar su aroma, lo hizo calentarse de tal manera, que se dio asco.

«Cálmate»

Se repetía miles de veces aquello, intentaba pensar en Sakura, en su futura vida con ella y en los hijos que quizá tendrían —Hijos que tendrían casi la misma edad que la pelirroja—, aunque lo intentaba, todo aquello no daba resultado, ya que el pensamiento era tan efímero que volvía a pensar en la pequeña, era como un círculo vicioso.

No paraba.

No servía.

No ayudaba.

«Joder»

Tenía que desahogarse, purgar todo aquél deseo que deseaba que desapareciese, así que se fue a su despacho.

Entró sin encender las luces, ya que consideraba que la luz del lucero era más que suficiente, y quizá, era demasiado.

Se tumbó en la silla de cuero gris, la cual se recorrió un poco por las ruedas que esta tenía; bajó el cierre de su pantalón, y, al tacto notó duro su miembro.

«Mierda»

Sacó su polla por la avertura del boxer de Calvin Klein que traía puesto, acarició el glande, imaginándose los labios de ella ahí, donde comenzaba a libricarse con su líquido pre-seminal, y entonces, comenzó a realizar una serie de movimientos rítmicos suaves, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo... cada vez eran más rápidos, lo hacía con fuerza, con mucha ímpetud, quería hacérse daño, quería sentir dolor, quería sentir su boca, su cuerpo, quería sentirla, y eso le dolía por que no le gustaba como se había tornado todo aquello.

Todo por una chiquilla.

Seguía con el movimiento, arriba, abajo... Miró al techo, y sus ojos comenzaron a llorar de placer, del puro placer de imaginarse a la pelirroja lamiendo su pene, una y otra vez...Entonces, en un explosivo y rápido orgasmo, sacó aquel líquido blanquecino.

Miró al techo y exhaló con fuerza, y es que...

Aún no era suficiente.

* * *

Aún estaba congundida.  
Llevaba en aquella casa dos semanas, y en ninguna de ellas había tenido noticias de sus padres, o había escuchado o leído noticias a cerca de su desaparición, bien podría estar muerta y sus ''padres'' seguirían sus vidas con normalidad.  
Y no es que estuviera triste o le extrañara no saber nada de ellos, ya se había acostumbrado a no recibir ni una muestra de amor, jamás escuchó un ''hija'' o ''buenas noches''  
Tocaron a la puerta y, eso la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Señorita Uzumaki, el amo Uchiha me manda por usted, la espera en el despacho.  
— Enseguida iré, gracias Kuzoku-san - respondió la pelirroja.  
— Yo... De nada.

Cerró la puerta con rapidez, y la de orbes carmesíes se dispuso a ponerse su bata y las pantuflas.  
Debería estar agradecida con aquel hombre, ya que la segunda noche la había llevado al hospital y, según los doctores, sufría de miopía y desnutrición, a lo cual, con prontitud, el Uchiha demandó que la atendiesen sin escatimar gastos, al salir de ahí, tenía unos bonitos lentes que le mejoraron la vista considerablemente —Y es que, se había acostumbrado tanto a ver tan mal, que jamás pensó estar mal— y con una receta médica a cerca de como debía mejorar su desnutrición, se sentía renovada y limpia, como jamás lo había estado nunca.  
Debía estar agradecida, pero no podía.

Aún estaban aquellos roces que él había tenido para con su cuerpo. Una mano colocada sobre su pierna, en su cintura y todo ''por accidente'', al igual que aquellos ojos que tantas veces había visto en las calles y que jamás pensó verlos ahí, quería pensar que todo era fruto de su imaginación.

«Tengo miedo»

Evitaba pensar aquello, y es que estaba segura que se hacía prejuicios a cerca de cualquier cosa, había estado tan acostumbrada en estar a la defensiva toda su vida, que se había vuelto parte de su persona protegerse, y es que ahora que todo iba sobre perlas, sus miedos, sus temores, le impedían disfrutar todo lo que le brindaba el hombre de ojos ónices y cabello castaño. Tenía alguna atención con ella, y su mecanismo de defensa comenzaba a funcionar.

Hizo un nudo en la bata por encima de su cintura, salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Se encontró con un largo pasillo con múltiples cuadros en las paredes beiges y con una larga alfombra estilo persa que cubría parte del piso de mármol, había múltiples puertas, y como ya sabía, el despacho se encontraba al final del pasillo.

Tocó unas pocas veces a la puerta, y lo había hecho tan despacio que pensó no la había oído, pero sus dudas se fueron cuando éste le dijo que pasara.

El despacho era del mismo color que el pasillo, pero con tonalidades cobrizas y cafés, en las paredes había distintos retratos de la familia del Uchiha, y multiples diplomas.

Pudo divisar en un cuadro, el retrato de una hermosa mujer de ojos negros y cabello azabache, le sorprendió el parecido que Sasuke tenía con ella, pero a diferencia del azabache, aquella mujer tenía un hermoso brillo en su mirada.

— Es Mikoto, mi esposa, ella murió junto con Hikari, mi hija - interrumpió el castaño al ver la atención que había puesto la pelirroja en el retrato.  
— Lo siento.

La Uzumaki no encontró ni un deje de tristeza o de sentimiento en cuanto al tema, era como si no hubiese sufrido por la pérdida de las dos únicas mujeres en la familia, se preguntó que cosa lo habría llevado a no sentir nada por aquél tema, pero cayó en cuenta que dos semanas no le daban crédito para conocer realmente a alguien y saber sobre sus sentimientos.

«Tengo miedo»  
«No todos son como tus padres»

— Ven acá, no pasará nada... vamos.

Ella por más que quisiese ir o huír, no podía, sus pies se sentían como si una horda de romanos del siglo antes de cristo, le hubiesen clavado los pies, y obligado a quedarse muda.  
Quiso decir algo, pero de sus labios no salió mas que aire, y podía sentir que aquél aire que exhalaba no era de tranquilidad, se sentía en su totalidad, inhibida, indefensa, era como estar en cualquier lugar menos en su propio cuerpo.  
Él se levantó de la silla de cuero café, colocó sus manos al filo del escritorio, y regresaron a él esos ojos que la pelirroja ya había logrado ver antes.

«Lujuria»

— Ven, Karin - Esta vez su voz era ronca, y notó que sus pupilas se habían dilatado.  
— Yo...

Su corazón latía fuertemente, desbocado, la adrenalina brotaba sin parar de su cuerpo, y podía notarse que de sus poros brotaba el miedo en su totalidad pura.

Escuchó el sonido de un ziper bajando.

El ziper de él bajando.

«Dios»

* * *

Había estado corriéndose desde las ocho de la noche, con tan sólo imaginarla en sus brazos, recorriendo su cuerpo y acariciando cada parte de ella, mientras aspiraba su aroma y llegaban al clímax juntos.

Él dentro de ella.

«No»

Se encontraba en su despacho que seguía estado a oscuras, tenía en las manos aún el líquido caliente que había expulsado previamente ante aquellos pensamientos, jadeaba, su pulso estaba acelerado y sus pupilas las tenía dilatadas.  
Frunció el cejo, no debía de estar haciendo eso, no debería de pensar en ella de ese modo, él la tendría que adoptar —A petición de su padre— y tenía que verla, cuando mucho, como una hermana, pero el caso es que no lo era, y después de todo esto jamás lo sería, no la volvería a ver de la misma forma, de hecho, jamás se le ocurrió verla de otra forma.

— ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?

Se levantó de golpe y tiró todos los papeles y libros que tenía sobre el escritorio, estaba harto de todo eso, de su vida controlada por alguien más, de sus deseos suprimidos y escondidos, sin poder demostrar lo que en realidad quería, sin tener la oportunidad de elegir un futuro que comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza, quizá si tan sólo esperara un poco por ella.

«No»

Debía de ir con su padre, decirle que no deseaba adoptar a la pequeña y que, no deseaba que controlase más su vida.  
Tomó su camisa de manga larga, y con rapidez bajó, de la entrada tomó su gabardina negra y tomó una bufanda del mismo sitio, agarró las llaves de su audi R8 blanco, pisó a fondo el acelerador y salió a la carretera, con dirección a casa de su padre.

Por alguna razón, también sentía que las cosas no andaban nada bien.

.

.

.

Llegó en menos de diez minutos, había evitado las calles concurridas y tomó un atajo, normalmente hacía media hora en llegar a la residencia, así que llegó en más rápido de lo previsto.

No había nadie recibiéndolo, y le extrañó, ya que a cualquier hora del día había personas ayudando en la casa, desde las mucamas hasta el mayordomo, y este último siempre recibía en la entrada de la enorme casa.

«Algo anda mal»

Antes de que pudiese subir las escaleras, el mayordomo de cabellera blanca le detuvo.

— Kuzoku, hazte a un lado - ordenó con frialdad el azabache.  
— Lo siento, pero su señor padre ya se encuentra durmiendo.  
— Dije que te hagas a un lado.

De un golpe apartó al mayordomo, subió las escaleras lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas; Por alguna razón su corazón palpitaba con miedo a que en algún momento algo malo sucediera.

Ese algo sucedió.

Escuchaba una voz casi apagada, no podía saber que decía, pero supo de inmediato de quién era.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, y vio a una pelirroja con el cabello desaliñado y ojos sin brillo, llenos de lágrimas, con la mirada perdida, después, vio a un castaño con pupilas dilatadas, respiración entrecortada y sus manos en los pequeños senos de la niña.

El hombre estaba violando a la niña, penetrándola de una manera brutal.

Aquel castaño se separó rápidamente, empujando a la niña hacia el piso, ella ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse, estaba totalmente ida, sus ojos se encontraban en un mundo que no era en el que él estaba.

— Escoria como ellos, solo sirven para esto, aprende... Sasuke - el hombre interrumpió los pensamientos del azabache.

¿Cómo demonios, aquél hombre totalmente repugnante lo había engendrado?

¿Por qué?

Sasuke se acercó con rapidez a su padre, saltó el escritorio y le propinó un rodillazo en la boca del estómago, esto hizo que el cabecilla de la familia cayera de lleno en el piso; comenzó a toser por falta de aire, y decía cosas inteligibles a oídos del de orbes ónix, pero no le importó, se agachó y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa blanca.

— No sé como mamá y Hikari-chan pudieron hallar algo bueno en ti, me das asco.  
— Claro, claro.. finge que yo soy peor que tú, te aseguro que piensas igual que yo, pero a diferencia de ti, yo realicé lo que quería, tu simplemente te abstuviste de hacerlo, el pensarlo y/o hacerlo, es la misma mierda, querido hijo.

Un golpe en la mandíbula, otro en en los pómulos, uno más en la barbilla, los golpes eran constantes y llenos de rabia, de asco y de decepción; Aquél hombre que molía a golpes, había sido alguna vez su héroe en la infancia, pudo haber seguido siéndolo, pero ahora todo se había ido a la nada, a la mierda.

Se alejó de él, quería tomar aire, quería procesar lo que había pasado, aún le dolían los nudillos de los golpes, tanto que tenían sangre algunos de ellos.  
Pero no tomó aire ni quería hacerlo, fue directo a la pequeña pelirroja, le acomodó la pijama, le alisó el cabello...

Ese cabello rojizo.

Trataba de buscar su mirada, pero seguía tan perdida como él mismo, tomó el rostro de la pequeña entre sus manos, hasta que notó que reaccionaba.

— Tranquila... - le dijo el azabache.

Por un impulso venido de quién sabe dónde, el la abrazó.

No fue con lujuria, ni con lástima, mucho menos con tristeza.

Era un abrazo tan profundo, que propasaba por mucho a uno de consolación, era más allá del simple abrazo físico que cualquiera pudiese recibir.

Era mucho más.

— Tú... - musito en un hilo de voz casi inaudible - Tú...

La pelirroja se alejó un poco del azabache; mirándolo directamente a sus orbes negras, en los ojos de la pequeña se notaba un deje de enojo, tristeza, miedo, shock... muchas emociones para una chiquilla.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Te odio! - gritaba mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho - ¡Como te atreves a llegar... tan.. tarde.

El azabache abrió los ojos como platos y, dejó que la pelirroja se le dejara abalanzar para después abrazarlo.

Él la quería.

«Continuará»

* * *

_Hi, hi!  
__Bien, este capítulo estuvo intenso, me sorprendí a mi misma realizando las escenas donde saske  
va con manuela (if you know what i mean e.e xD) y la violación de Karin.  
Sí, la violaron._

_Sé que muchos me odiarán, o quizá les parezca algo brusco y tosco lo que hice, pero como siempre he dicho, esta  
historia ya la tenía escrita -Claro, la adapté a un SasuKarin- y pues, esto esta resultando.  
Antes que nada quiero desearles ¡FELIZ AÑO 2014! muchos alumnos se confundirán a la hora de escribir la fecha._

_: a mi me pasó muchas veces.  
_

_Sin más que agregar me despido, y les deseo un año dichoso hoy y siempre. :)  
Atte; Ana Karina Lucatero (UchihaAnaKarina)_


	7. Amai

**.::Advertencia::.**

Si el lolicon no es el género de tu agrado, te sugiero no leer este fic, ya que contiene bastantes insinuaciones —y situaciones— relacionadas entre una niña y un adulto, la situación sexual suelo manejarla de la manera más limpia y no vulgar, dado que sería bastante desagradable.  
En cualquier caso, habrá a quienes no les agrade un lolicon, cuide o no este tipo de situaciones.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: 甘い ****(Amai/Dulce)**

**.**

Los trámites contra fugaku habían comenzado, se comenzaban a reunir pruebas —Que provenían principalmente de los trabajadores que se encontraban en la casa— para ganar el juicio, ahora más que nunca, Sasuke quería adoptar a la pequeña Karin.  
Supo, por parte del fiel ayudante de su padre —Al cual, le había dado una jugosa recompensa para hablar— que éste, había pagado por la niña, y aunque si fuese a realizar el trámite de adopción, era solo para que no se sospechase nada, en cuanto al castaño de ojos negros, se encontraba en un hospital privado, lejos de ahí; Se le indicó que la mejor manera de evitar problemas, era hacer todo el asunto rápidamente, y quizá hubiese ido a parar a la cárcel, de no ser que, pagó por una fianza para librarse de esto.

Todo se estaba haciendo de la manera más discreta, pues así se evitaría a la prensa y al posible desprestigio del emporio de los Uchiha, el cual estaba en su mejor momento, ya que el único accionista de a empresa, había vendido todo a la familia Uchiha.

La empresa era en su totalidad, propiedad de ellos.

Al haber reunido las pruebas de la violación de la niña, supo que lo más duro de todo aquello sería en el momento en que, examinaran su cuerpo, y hallaran los rastros de semen, ella se sentiría nuevamente violada.

El día llegó, y la pequeña pelirroja se sentía morir; Había escuchado distintas cosas a cerca de lo que hacían en aquél examen, iban desde insertar un frío tubo de metal para recolectar el semen del agresor, hasta invadir su más íntima cavidad como niña, ella se negaba rotundamente, pero por el bien del juicio que estaban llevando, debía hacerlo. Una enfermera de al parecer unos cuarenta años, se acercó con lentitud a la pequeña, ella miraba fijamente al maletín que tenía en la mano, ante la creciente duda, la señora habló ''Es un estuche para pruebas de violación sexual, y quiero aclararte que, no haremos nada que tu no consienta ¿de acuerdo?'' La chiquilla asintió.

Pero sabía que debían de reunirse todas las pruebas posibles.

El examen transcurrió con normalidad, y aunque se sintió sucia —por no decir, sentirse violada nuevamente— ante todo lo que le hicieron, sintió como su pequeño mundo, aquél que había construido con tantos esfuerzos, se vino abajo.

El día después de aquello, regresó aún más callada, pero él siempre trataba de tenerla feliz, le gustaban todas sus facetas, pero estaba aún más enamorado de su sonrisa, si le diesen a escoger entre el emporio y la sonrisa de la Uzumaki, con total seguridad escogería la sonrisa.

La pelirroja seguía teniendo secuelas catastróficas de aquello, y las peores no eran físicas; Tuvieron que llevarla a distintos psicólogos que gradualmente recomendaron que sería mejor llevarla a un psiquiatra, las consecuencias eran peor de lo que pensaban.

Con mayor razón él deseaba adoptarla, debía y quería protegerla de todo ese escándalo, ya que se lo debía.

Todos los días, antes de dormir, el Uchiha procuraba dejar dormida a la pequeña de orbes rojos; a veces, entre sueños, siempre balbuceaba, pero por más que intentara oír, no lograba entender nada.  
Las cosas comenzaron a empeorar, ya que, a mitad de la noche, siempre gritaba desgarradoramente, lo que despertaba a todos ahí, incluyedo al azabache, él siempre acudía, aunque la servidumbre le dijiese que descansara, ya que ellos se ocuparían de la niña, pero siempre se negaba con totalidad, después de un tiempo, se cansaron de insistirle y desertaron.

A los mismos críados les daba ternura el trato paternal —O al menos, eso creían— que tenía el Uchiha para con la Uzumaki, ya que siempre le veían pendiente de la pequeña, preguntándole si le faltaba algo o mandando a comprar nueva ropa para ella, de hecho, ya comenzaba por buscar nuevas instituciones privadas donde pudiese estudiar con tranquilidad, les parecía de lo más esperanzador, ya que después de la muerte de su hermana Hikari y de su madre Mikoto, él se había vuelto obscuro, frío y egoísta.

Aún había esperanza.

Mientras tanto, la cosa no terminaba ahí, mas indicios de decaídas se mostraban en la pequeña, se sentía sucia en cuerpo y en alma, cada vez que se duchaba, terminaba por golpearse con fuerza sus senos y vagina, lo hacía con tal ferocidad que terminaba llorando de dolor y rabia, no podía quitarse esa sensación de estar corrompida moral y físicamente; Una vez que su nana, Anko, se acercaba para calmar sus ataques, la vestía con sus pijamas y la guiaba a su cuarto, el azabache siempre esperaba fuera del baño.

Le dolía verla así.

Y era la misma historia, la acostaba, lloraba y se despertaba.

Con el tiempo, la pelirroja se sentía dependiente del azabache, trataba de estar cerca de él y viceversa, su compañía era reconfortante y tranquilizadora; no le importaba que no cruzaran palabras, con la simple presencia mutua, se sentía llena, completa.  
Después de varias semanas, había reunido el valor para pedirle un favor especial, quería que él aceptara, lo quería con todo su ser.

— Sasuke-san - habló con timidez, dentro de su cama.  
— ¿Sí?  
— ¿Le importaría si... Duermo con usted?

Él pensaba si sería mejor para ella —Y más, si sería seguro por él— Permitirle dormir en la misma habitación, y precisamente en la misma cama, podía imaginarse mil y un escenarios, y ninguno incluía ''dormir tranquilamente''; Se imaginó que si sentía tan cercano su cuerpo, no podría evitar los deseos tan impulsivos que le ganaban cuando estaba tan cerca de ella, sin nadie al rededor más que las respiraciones de ambos. Era un idiota si pensaba que nada sucedería estando tan cerca, con el calor que emanaba ella —Y del cual no era conciente—.

— Debes de acostumbrarte a dormir aquí, es por eso que he acondicionado este dormitorio a tu gusto, así que descansa - respondió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.  
— Está bien, buenas noches.

El de orbes ónices se alejó, cubrió la cama con el dosel y apagó las luces, la pelirroja solo podía ver la silueta de éste, que era iluminada por la luz del pasillo, se sorprendió de lo atractivo que podía ser, aún estando a obscuras. El hombre cerró con lentitud la puerta, y al hacerlo suspiró de alivio, se había salvado de hacer una idiotez.

Era un alivio, por que con muchos esfuerzos había logrado suprimir sus deseos por ella en distintas ocasiones, desde el día en que sucedió lo de su padre, pensó que no sería lo mejor para ella que otro hombre —Pervertido— se le insinuara, y aunque siempre la deseaba desde las penumbras, sabía que no sería capaz de tocarla.

Eso pensaba.

Al llegar a su habitación se tumbó en la cama con pesadez; Entre el juicio de su padre y los asuntos de la empresa que involucraban la venta de lo que le correspondía a uno de los accionistas (Esto daba como resultado, que la empresa Doutsh-Uchiha, pasaría a ser totalmente Uchiha) lo dejaban siempre agotado, su única paga por todas esas horas de esfuerzo era ver a la pelirroja sonriendo, muy pocas veces lo hacía, y cuando le regalaba una, siempre era cuando estaban solos.  
También tenía otras formas de ''Ánimo'', ya que la pequeña le solía dejar recaditos con frases, muchas de ellas eran de agradecimiento.

«Gracias»  
«¡Eres el mejor! ¡Ánimo!»  
«Te quiero..»

Esta vez al llegar, encontró una nota distinta que hizo, se le subieran los colores al azabache, se pasó la mano por la cara para apartar unos mechones y por sobre todo, las ideas que le molestaban, ¿Cómo podía ponerlo así una simple nota, escrita por una chiquilla _veinte _años menor que él?, desde su pubertad, pasando por su juventud y ahora su madurez, ni una sóla mujer había logrado ponerlo así, y es que cada que se imaginaba besando cada parte de su cuerpo, su lado ''Lolicon'' salía a relucir, le molestaba que una niña causara este tipo de reacciones en él.

Se preguntó a qué sabría su piel.

Molesto consigo mismo, se abofeteó fuertemente, no podía perder los cavales, así que decidió meterse a la tina para aclarar sus ideas, fue al cuarto de baño que se encontraba a lado de su cuarto, y abrió el grifo, la humedad que emanaba el agua caliente le llegó a la cara, y una vez que se hubo llenado la tina de mármol enorme, se desvistió, dejando olvidados sus pantalones y boxers en el piso y se metió.

El agua le llegaba a mitad del torso, y le calentaba con una calidez tremendamente cómoda, se sumergió completamente en ella, y podía ver cómo la luz del techo era distorcionada por la capa de agua donde él se encontraba sumergido, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el silencio tan relajante que le envolvía, podía escuchar sus latidos retumbando en sus oídos calmarse con lentitud, ya se encontraba mejor.

Pero inevitablemente, sus pensamientos se fueron al cuarto lila, donde se encontraba ella; se comenzó a preguntar si la adopción sería una buena idea, no quería resultar ser un padre igual de frío —y eventualmente, asqueroso— como lo fue su padre, no quería ser como él.

«No lo serás»  
—Para—  
«La deseas»  
—Fuera**—**

El pensar tanto lo estaba volviendo loco, su vida había sido tan controlada por sus pensamientos, que estos mismos lo ponían de nervios, evitaban tenerlo tranquilo con todo aquello que pensaba y pensaba, no quería volverse loco.

Terminó de bañarse y procedió a ponerse la bata que se encontraba colgada en un tubo justo a lado de la tina, salió del lugar y entró a su habitación una vez más, pudo notar en la cama con dosel, se podía divisar una figura femenina, no estaba para tener noches pasionales con Sakura.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Sakura? Te dije que te hablaría, he estado ocupado. - dijo con notable molestia.  
— Yo...No puedo dormir.

«Ella»

— ¿Por qué? - respondió con amabilidad.  
— Me trae tranquilidad su presencia, O.. Otou-san.

«No»

— ¿Otou-san? - musitó, nuevamente molesto.  
— ¿No puedo llamarlo así? pensé que me adoptaría como padre...

No quería, no le gustaba pensar en ella como una hija, no deseaba tener lazos de parentezco con ella, ni jamás se lo había propuesto; No era por que le disgustara ella como persona, ni por los antecedentes que tenía, era por que aquello solo prolongaría lo inevitable.

Pero era la única manera de tenerla cerca.

— Prefiero que me llames Sasuke. - dijo después de unos minutos.  
— ¿Sasuke-sama?

Su cuerpo se calentó.

— Sólo Sasuke.

«Mejor»

— Está bien, Sasuke.

Era una delicia escuchar su nombre a traves de aquella dulce e intoxicante voz.

Pensó que quizá aquella era la mejor manera de probarse, pensó que sería una mejor, ya que probablemente dejaría de pensar en ella como mujer y comenzaría a verla como lo que en realidad sería, su hija.

Sacó del tocador negro de caoba que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, unos boxers negros y, con cuidado se los puso, a la pequña se le colorearon las mejillas de un hermoso color rosa, ya que pudo ver su muslo tan musculoso, y parte donde iniciaban sus glúteos.

— ¡C-como puede cambiarse tan normalmente! ¡viejo pervertido!

Él se rió, termino de ponerse los boxers y la pijama, y dejó al descubierto su torzo tan bien formado, era delgado y marcado, ya que no le gustaba tener músculos tan asquerosamente enormes.

— ¡Por que quiero, pequeña-jitomate!*

Se lanzó sobre ella, quedando de horcajadas, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, podía sentir el vientre de ella a través de la tela de su camisa lila, y su miembro comenzó a ponerse erecto, él ignoró que ella podía sentirlo.

Subió la blusa a la altura donde comenzaban los pequeños senos de la niña, pegó sus labios al estómago y sopló, haciéndole cosquillas con ellos, ella reía y era una delicia escucharla, ignoraba la pequeña voz en su interior que le repetía constantemente ideas indecorosas, y para él era cada vez menos posible controlarse.  
Sus manos fueron subiendo a los costados por todo lo largo del troso de ella, llegó a sus axilas, por lo que la blusa estaba totalmente arriba, Él ya no le hacía cosquillas, ella respiraba con dificultad, de pronto todo parecía más caliente, más erótico, y les faltó aire.  
El de orbes negros se sorpendió por la delicadeza y sensualidad que tenía a la escaza edad de diez años (casi once) su cabellos rojos se esparcían por toda la almohada, haciéndo parecer como si ésta estuviese en llamas, sus pequeñas manos cubrían parte de sus labios, y sus mejillas tenían un lindo tono rosado, sus ojos brillaban intensamente, y la blanquez de su piel contrastaba con todo, y eso le encantó.  
Subió su mirada y la detuvo en sus senos, eran pequeños, sí, pero pudo notar que eran un poco más abundantes que la mayoría de las niñas a esa edad, sus pezones eran como dos botones rosas y regordetes, le parecieron bellísimos, tanto que quiso...

— Por favor... - dijo ronrroneando, con esa voz de niña - no.. pares.

«Joder»

Su polla dio un brinco de placer, deseosa y ansiosa de poder posarse en ella; pero quería saborearla, necesitaba saber a qué sabía ella, así que sacó su lengua cual serpiente, y comenzó a lamer lentamente el ombligo, seguido de el vientre y más arriba. Era jodidamente dulce, y él, quién jamás le habían gustado las cosas dulces, pensó que se haría adicto a ellas a partir de ese momento.

«Dulce..»

Pero, debía de parar, si no, todo se iría al coño, todo lo que había cuidado durante _toda _su vida, se vendría abajo.

«Para»  
«¿Qué haces?»  
«¡Basta!»

Se retiró y los dos jadeaban aún, deseosos de seguir con aquello, hasta que se percataron de una presencia femenina que los observaba en la penumbra con los ojos totalmente abiertos, todo se vendría abajo, por que ya no podía controlarse.

* * *

**_Pequeña-jitomate* _**_Como saben, a Sasuke le gustan los jitomates o tomates (el fruto rojo, depende de cómo lo llamen donde viven) me pareció que era la mejor manera de relacionar lo que a él le gusta con su nueva adicción._

_Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.  
Saludos a los que siguen el fic, en especial a **Diana **y **Male, **que siempre me apoyan en mis locas ocurriencias._


End file.
